Dance With Me
by EleanorKate
Summary: Its Lux's Birthday. Assumes established Deckerstar and takes place a few months after Lucifer returns from Hell. SPOILER FREE. It is in the M category for now but won't be anything like it until the last chapter (number 4) COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

It was by no means a special occasion as far as she knew it but as Chloe stood in front of the full length mirror in the bedroom of the penthouse she wondered what was going on. The amount of coming and going today had been insane, even though she had spent most of it up here hiding away from the chaos.

Lucifer had insisted she bought this dress. It was short, but for his taste not indecently so, in a rich maroon and it cost more than three months wages. The shoes too – black with the familiar red sole – added a few hundred dollars. She quite liked a heel but these might also just about induce vertigo in some.

Chloe smoothed down the hips of the dress, turning this way and that as it had to be just so. Something inside her wanted to look perfect for tonight as she pulled at the shoulder, trying to make it sit so the long sleeves did not bunch. She was never one for dressing up; it was a rare event for her to be glamorous but for some reason Lucifer had insisted on it. Make up and a hairdresser had been to the penthouse to be told to tend to her every need and he himself had been gone for half an hour at least. She had thought of creeping downstairs to find out what he was doing but if it was a true surprise, she knew how disappointed he would be if she found out.

The dress didn't hug too tight but she turned again examining the back, well, what little there was of it. When she had seen the dress she had liked it. When she turned it around to see it would barely cover her entire spine, it had gone back on the rail.

_"No, no" Lucifer had whispered as he stood by her in the boutique."That's perfect"._

_"It's too...exposing" she had responded, keeping her voice low as they were spied upon by the assistant. He looked as though he could have the cash to buy thousands of dollars worth of dresses like this. She however did not in jeans, a t-shirt and scuffed boots from chasing down too many murderers._

_"It's perfect" he had said again, his breath dotting against the shell of her ear he was that close. "At least try it on. You liked it at first. Trust your instincts"._

So here she was. Chloe picked up the small gold clutch bag that was sitting on his bed. It used to be her Mom's from years ago at some ridiculous price too. In it was only her cell and some money, not that she ever needed it in Lux and those times that she had not stayed the night here, he had always paid for her cab. She turned back to the mirror, smoothing down her board straight hair, not realising she had company.

"I see you're ready". Lucifer's voice was amused but she was sure it was an octave deeper than normal. He was in a dark navy suit, vest and his white shirt was open at the neck. He was also holding two crystal tumblers of whiskey.

"Whenever you are" she smiled back at him, doing a little spin so he could see. In truth she needed a drink or two inside her before she could face anyone else and hoped one of those glasses was hers. He stepped up into the bedroom and indeed passed her a glass. It went down in one go, almost making her eyes water as it scorched its path.

"I am impressed Detective", Lucifer responded hearing her laugh. His own glass was gone too; sliding down his throat without a care. "We do need to work on your swallowing technique before too long though..."

Chloe shot him a look, grateful he had not said that in company but it was like water off a duck's back to him. He put both glasses down on his bedside table before walking back across and sliding his palm across her cheek. Lucifer went to kiss her but she pulled away from him. "You'll smudge my lipstick" she replied, hearing a disgruntled noise from him that settled in her stomach with amusement. Instead she tapped her cheek and a second later she felt his lips press to her skin, just caressing before she heard a whisper.

_"You owe me"_

Chloe just smiled as he pulled away. "So are you going to tell me what tonight is all about?" she asked. He was groomed within an inch of his life apart from the lack of tie that was on the bed. He paid for all she was wearing so it must be something special.

"Lux" he replied, simply, standing behind her and putting his tie on as they watched each other.

"Lux?" she frowned in response before turning to face him. He could see her bare back in the mirror hidden by hair only to a degree. He stepped closer; watching as his own hand rested on her back.

"Hmmm" he responded, checking himself in the mirror once more before he turned his attention fully to her. "It's her 8th birthday"

Chloe stopped a smile. "So we are celebrating the birthday of bricks and mortar?"

"Yes", Lucifer replied. "She is an extraordinary place to be. She deserves it and you are my particularly special guest".

"Am I?" she asked. Very few people knew of their relationship and it was certainly not common knowledge. True she had heard the odd thing that the playboy owner of Lux had started outright rejecting some of the ladies and indeed gentlemen that would try and throw themselves at him. He had never been particularly selective before but nobody had thought he might have a more monogamous lover who, in fact, was a cop. That was probably the kicker, bearing in mind this less than legitimate, rule breaker character that he had cultivated seemed to follow him around.

"You are" he replied. From that second on, she knew he was going to make it clear that she was the lover and he was no longer the available playboy he had once seemed to be.

It took barely a minute for the lift to arrive in the basement where they could both hear the sound of the music as it thumped. Chloe was nervous all of a sudden, fiddling with the clasp on her bag. "You look like the Devil could devour you in one bite" he whispered in her ear, causing her already jittery heart to cannon against her ribs. "And in a few hours, believe me he will".

Before she could answer or comment, the lift doors opened up to reveal the dance floor. Chloe felt his hand rest on her buttock, pushing her through the crowd which parted for them like something from the bible as they headed towards the bar. She heard the occasional whisper as they walked, but she passed by so quickly that she could not pick out what they were saying.

In front of her lay the bar and as they approached Jacob walked to where he had already laid out a glass of whiskey for his boss and Chloe's favourite – vodka, lime."Good evening Mr Morningstar, Miss Decker", he said, gently pushing the two glasses towards them. Chloe smiled at him before she hopped up onto one of the stools with Lucifer simply taking to standing behind her.

Lucifer nodded at the other man who smiled back."Remind me tomorrow, Jacob, to add something substantial your wages".

"Th..thank you Sir" Jacob stuttered in surprise. "I will".

"Believe me, pleasure is all mine" Lucifer smiled back, but it was not that smile that said anything more than he was grateful. Lucifer leant back against the bar surveying the dance floor. It was as though those that they had passed had forgotten that the so called eccentric owner of Lux had told the world where his attentions were tonight.

He raised the glass to his lips as she carefully sipped her drink through a straw. _"Smudged lipstick". _He would see about that. Lucifer stood up straight, having spotted someone who he had not expected to see tonight but he needed to speak to. He put his glass on the bar."Darling", he started. "Are you alright to stay here for five minutes? I spy a business associate that I must speak to". In truth the man was one of his favors and it was almost time for repayment.

"Of course" she smiled, feeling his hand squeeze her knee as he moved away.

From the other corner of the club, as he shook the man's hand Lucifer could still see her, laughing and joking with the barman as he refilled Lucifer's glass. He also knew the impact Chloe had on him when she chose to exert it. A mere mortal did not stand a chance if the Devil didn't. Her confidence in her own beauty had spilled over these past few months and her smile was infectious. It was almost as though he could hear her laugh as it travelled over the noise of the club goers.

"She yours?" the other man asked,

"She is Frank, she is" Lucifer responded, ready to wax poetically of her virtues but there were more pressing matters at hand.

"Heavenly little creature even for a married man to say" he responded.

If it had been another time Lucifer might have said something, particularly about the 'heaven' part, but instead he pulled out a piece of paper from his trouser pocket. "Your favor" he said, presenting the note to the man. "I am calling it in"

The man read the note. "I am sure I can arrange that", he said. "Friday suitable for you?"

"Perfect", Lucifer replied. "From Friday, _and delivery,_ consider yourself to have paid up".

Frank smiled. What Lucifer had done for him was life saving, literally, but he had feared the consequences. Instead however there were none apart from a scribbled note and a trip downtown to a jeweller.

As Lucifer said his farewells he looked over again and saw someone had sidled up to Chloe. He saw that smile on her face that was reserved for awkward customers and murderers before she was about to cuff. A hand felt to her knee, and from a distance Lucifer saw her move away, trying to 'help' it slide off. The man seemed persistent though and he brushed her long hair over her shoulder so he could whisper something in her ear. Chloe tried to lean away and Lucifer was waiting for the first punch to be thrown; or at least a slap or two to start the evening with a bang. Chloe Decker would certainly announce her presence then.

"Would you care for a glass of champagne, Mr Morningstar?" A voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked down to find one of his waitresses holding a silver platter, on which stood several full glasses. She was tiny compared to him, dark almost black eyes and long flowing curls spread over her shoulders. "Thank you Gracie" he smiled, taking up two glasses as she batted her eyelashes at him before, without a second thought, he walked away. He had business to attend to somewhere else it seemed.

He had seen the man before as he got closer. He had been one of the first people by the lift when they had walked in. He had his hands on her and fire began to sizzle inside the Devil. Chloe's head fell back slightly as the interloper pushed closer to her. In truth she was looking for Lucifer, or maybe even one of the bouncers, so they could deal with the situation. Her saying 'no' repeatedly had had little effect.

Lucifer clutched the stems of the two champagne flutes tighter, not thinking he might snap them as he moved between the two of them, shoving his way through to put the glasses on the bar.

"Hey man", Chloe's unwanted companion complained. "Don't interrupt a man when he's chatting a babe up".

"Careful?" Lucifer responded, his voice low and menacing. "Careful? Babe?" he repeated, eyes darkening."Perhaps you should should be careful who you touch when they say no to being groped by a stranger..."

"Hey, ease off..." the man replied, stepping back from Chloe and putting his hands up in surrender. "No need to get shirty. She's probably frigid anyway. Girls who look like never put out".

Chloe's eyes widened and she took hold of Lucifer's arm to stop what she knew would happen next if she didn't. Instead he cocked his head to one side and gave the man a closed mouth smile, looming closer deliberately to put the fear of God into him. He was his father's son in that manner. "I promise you, this spectacular woman is far from frigid. I promise you there are no words on this planet to describe how it feels to be buried so, so deep inside her. Because believe me my friend, I know exactly that." Chloe's face went red under the layers of makeup and she swiftly gulped down the last of her drink as the other man scooted off.

"Thank you" she whispered, seeing Jacob take her glass for a refill.

"Pleasure is certainly all mine" he replied, putting his hand back on her bare knee, eradicating the feel of the unwanted contact and that anger that had started to simmer inside him. Whilst he might have spent a fair number of hours just observing the bodies of other people as they undulated, nobody, upon nobody, touched her now. He took the champagne glasses and offered one to her, getting no kick from another man's attentions on her.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked, raising one arm to gesture at the dance floor. The lights had fallen lower and the music had gained a deep bass that he could feel through the floor. Chloe clutched her glass for a moment, deciding.

She did not tend to dance and her face tilted enough so he could see her eyes glowing in the light. Dutch courage was needed and the champagne went the same way as the whiskey up in the penthouse before she slid off the stool.

Chloe took his hand and they slipped into the crowd


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody noticed the owner of Lux and his apparent companion as they melted in to the bodies swaying and jumping to the beats. She had her arms slung over his shoulders, round his neck, not having had enough to drink to not care that the stance pulled her dress up too high. She was self conscious, no matter how desired he made her feel.

Her head fell back slightly, her long hair swaying as she moved with him, the music changing to slower almost trance like as she felt his lips gently touch her temple. The dance floor started to fill up around them even more and couples slowly shuffled around, packing themselves in. Out of the corner of his eye he saw another couple in much the same pose, this other man's hands roaming up and down his chosen partners back and hips taking handfuls and liberties in the same breath.

Lucifer sighed and decided to test the waters, his palms slipping across her hips, one gently moving into the back of her dress just so his fingertips were underneath the material. The other man caught his eye and gave him a 'thumbs up'. Lucifer laughed internally. The Devil himself, a being who had had more women than this man had clearly had hot dinners, being encouraged on by a stranger. Lucifer felt her tightened her grip around his neck.

"Are you alright?" she asked, trying to keep her voice up under the music. Lucifer nodded, his attentions back on her, squeezing her hips, pulling her even closer so she was tight against him.

"Perfect" he whispered, stretching his arms down to her buttocks and an experimental embrace followed. He felt her freeze for a second and then relax only a touch. Whilst she may have started to loosen up to him, clearly a touch of public affection was possibly off the table.

"Lucifer?" she said, the question disappeared into a breath of air. She wasn't telling him off by any means. To him it sounded curious and it spurred him to do it again. He squeezed her buttocks again and he felt the rumble of an incredibly quiet moan from deep inside her as her hand wound its way into his hair. He took that as yes and he pushed his thigh between her legs. It still looked as though they were dancing and he had seen the odd look their way, recognising him and the occasional glance at Chloe when they saw she was still by his side. His conquests never usually lasted this long.

Lucifer bent down to talk into her ear over the music. "You are good you know, letting me touch you like this in front of everyone". He knew she needed encouragement but he was determined tonight to send out enough signals that he was taken. He felt her lips touch his jaw and for the first time she cracked her eyes open. The combination of the music, the aura he gave off and the alcohol injected into her blood gave her a confidence when it came to the opposite sex that she had not seen in years.

"You can do what you like", she whispered, lips travelling to his neck and it was his turn to close his eyes. She felt him breathe out, the air brushing the juncture between her neck and shoulder. He felt her laugh at his response as her body decided to feel the vibration of the music and revel in his attention. She had never felt this way with Dan, even at the beginning. There was something hypnotising and whilst she was not remotely affected by his mojo, there was something that made her melt and her mind was hazy.

The music changed but his thigh continued to touch in places that caused her to think twice and as they moved his hand crept up her sides taking advantage of the fact that the lights dimmed again. His thumbs pressed to the side of her breasts, moving back and forth and Lucifer wondered if she was being pushed too far, despite what she had said only minutes before. He didn't think she could be pressed any closer to him but she found a way which sent a signal straight to his groin. Silently, inside his own head, he began to think of dismembered bodies, stab wounds, bloated corpses that were pulled from the sea, to try and blank out his reaction to her proximity.

Chloe could feel the pulse in her neck jumping and a small space around them seemed to clear, enough for him to lean back slightly and make a suggestion. "Shall we sit down?"

She released her arms and went to walk back to the bar and her seat there. Instead he took hold of her wrist and pulled her through the crowd to the other side of Lux. There was a booth reserved for him, that nobody, _absolutely nobody_ sat in except him. It was out of the way, enclosed and he liked to sit there and just watch the crowd, watch his people around him. Any other night and you would find him sitting alone, brooding at times, but just watching. Occasionally you might find a companion but it was rare.

Chloe stepped up from the dance floor first and he guided her into the darkness, she feeling her way along the table and the leather of the seats. Behind them both, one of the staff had noticed their presence and brought over drinks. "Thank you Ally, you are a treasure". She smiled back at him. "Should I bring a bottle over Mr Morningstar?" she asked, her accent New York if Chloe was not mistaken. He nodded and she went away.

"Do you know all of their first names?" Chloe asked as she settled down next to him.

"Of course" Lucifer replied. "Every one of them is valued to me. Cleaner, bar staff... anyone".

Chloe smiled, the humming of her body from the dance floor starting to wane a little. Not that she was complaining in reality. The longer she could string out the pleasure he could give, the better. He was addictive, he was right.

The champagne arrived and Lucifer sat back, stretching his legs out, and slipping a palm over her crossed thighs which immediately she clamped together. It wasn't fear; he knew that. She saw a feral smile on his face and he shifted in his seat, hand covering her knee now, and lifting it so her legs were no longer crossed. He moved again so he was side on to her; that hand now creeping up the inside of her thigh inside. "Look at me", he whispered.

Chloe swallowed and turned her head, seeing a sudden redness in his eyes that stayed and persisted as he spoke. "You let me touch you", he started, that hand sliding even further up her skin, getting closer and closer to the very plain and practical knickers she was wearing. As it moved, her legs made way for him, but not so much that she was utterly exposed. "But I really have to deal with the fact that these things..." he started, brushing fingertips directly between her legs, "I feel, are far too sensible". Her hips jumped as her face tried to avoid giving her away. "Tomorrow, after work, we are going shopping again. Pick something out I like".

Anyone else and she might have scolded him for such a misogynistic comment but the fact his finger tips were turning circles and his lips were grazing her neck, rendered her silent to nothing more than a 'stop, please', even though she wanted to pick him up on it. Confused, she felt his hand withdraw but a kiss planted on her cheek instead. She moved away, Lucifer thinking he had well and truly blown it, until she shifted so her back was against his chest. She moved again, wiggling her backside to get comfortable, determined that the comment would not ignite a flame that she did not want to see tonight.

Chloe took up a glass of champagne and sat back, relaxing. "Cushion now, am I?" he whispered in her ear but she did not reply forgetting her moment of anger. He did not see her self-satisfied smile as her right hand fell to his knee, thumb rubbing just on the inside of the joint thankfully just so far enough away that it was not sending a direct signal north. She shifted her shoulders again, sipping from the glass as they both watched the club-goers in silence for a while longer.

As the minutes passed, she could feel the champagne start to truly dilute her blood as his right hand skimmed her side. "Do you want to dance again?" he asked, thinking as he was the host, he should really be seen if nothing else. She turned and looked back at him, only after making sure nobody was looking in their direction. "No", she replied, examining his face under heavy eyelids as her palms drifted up his face. "I want to stay here". With that she brought her legs up and placed them across his lap. He vaguely registered she had forced off her shoes to the floor. How long ago he had no idea.

Lucifer just shrugged his acceptance and went to kiss her, but she pulled away far too quickly. Instead, she simply rested and stared out at the dance floor again, knowing she was teasing him.

The way she was sitting, Lucifer found that he could get his left arm all the way around her back. She felt his hand splay out on the bare skin of her ribs, just about touching the remotest side of her breast. Now she knew why he insisted on this dress.

Before he could act on it though, all of a sudden two women approached the table leaning on it, bending closer and smiling at Lucifer and completely ignoring the fact Chloe was very much there. "Hello, Mr Morningstar" one said, in a valley accent. "Jenna and I were wondering if you might like some company?" The other one, Jenna, he assumed, leant forward pushing her breasts together with her upper arms, with a very leading smile on her face. She was close enough that he could see the glint of a silver piercing under the skin tight top she was wearing.

"Ladies", he began. "I have company already and will have for the rest of the night and indeed morning". If that wasn't a message then she really did not know and he was being as polite as possible but it did not hit home. One slid into the booth to his side and the other to Chloe's. He felt her sigh, shifting her legs from his lap and entirely accidentally his fingertips, which we still nestling into the side of her dress, moved with her and grazed her nipple. He tried not to react but it would seem that Chloe was on a mission and she turned properly to face the creature that called herself 'Jenna'.

"Did you not hear?" she asked. "Mr Morningstar is engaged and will continue to be for some time". The other girl, because she was a girl at not quite half Chloe's age, looked through her but Chloe was not having it. She leant forward, still in his embrace as she unintentionally gave him better access to her skin, pinching her nipple which sent sparks around her body. She could almost feel the smug look he must have had on his face. The other woman also must have been able to see his hand now inside her dress. "I will tell you from _considerable _experience of Mr Morningstar's needs that your plastic body, because those things trapped in that ill-fitting top are implants aren't they, would not be able to handle him". Taking a leaf out of the Devil's book it seemed and Lucifer smiled.

Chloe stared the woman down who glanced at her friend. "Bitch" Chloe heard from her left. Lucifer could not move as she was in effect pinning him to the chair but his words were clear. "Out of my club now the pair of you". He gestured over to a bouncer who seemed to be permanently stationed only a few feet away and the women were hauled out of the booth.

With them gone, he apologised, taking his hand out of her dress and away from her body, feeling guilty that she even had to see that. "I know people are attracted to you Lucifer. You have enough of a reputation".

He scowled. "You were there. Yet they still thought they had a chance".

"It doesn't matter" Chloe replied, brushing her lips over his. "Shall we have that dance now?"

"Oh", Lucifer responded as she fished under the table for her shoes. "If you wish".

"I wish" she laughed and held out a hand for him, standing up and finding themselves on the dance floor once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe led him to the dance floor again and turned his arms.

Almost immediately the music ramped itself up and there was no point conversing as neither would be able to hear properly as they swayed. Instead, Lucifer bowed his head, lips meeting her skin just underneath her ear, pushing the small diamond earring she was wearing with his tongue. It was such a strange yet vaguely arousing sensation that Chloe closed her eyes. His hands were clamped to her hips too, knowing how turned on he could make her just holding on tight as she rocked over him. He was engulfing her body as he always did, rational thought abandoning her as she breathed deeply pushing herself as close to him again as she could. Again, she felt his knee push between them and he did hear the gentle moan escape her lips. He smiled to himself, lips and tongue now at her throat, feeling the pulse point in her neck. Whilst she might be able to keep a straight face the blood pounding around her body told a different story. She tried to move away from the pressure of his leg, but he was holding onto her too tightly, clamped to her body with his hands starting to roam.

Chloe opened her eyes, seeing it seemed, one couple obviously looking at them. Whilst he might enjoy the attention, she was not so sure and she tried to relax her grip on his neck. He was Lux's owner for a start and whilst he might enjoy a certain reputation, she as an officer of the law, could not afford to develop one. The champagne was wearing off now too. "Lucifer", she whispered in his ear.

"I know" he replied, stepping slightly back.

As much as the sensations he was creating were leading her to a place she desperately needed to be, what Chloe did not like was the looks she particularly was getting. The response to the two girls in the booth had been bare-faced bravado hand in hand with alcohol but the fact that it looked as though she was almost being picked over was unnerving. "You know I don't like an audience and we have one" she pleaded.

"Yes I know" he repeated, "but a devil can try can't he?"

She laughed, spotting one of the bouncers walk over touch Lucifer's upper arm and speak into his ear. Lucifer nodded and squeezed her hand, pulling her out of the crowd. Her immediate thought was that there was trouble but instead, she was led to stand on a platform in front of the bar, just as the music was lowered. Chloe realised what it was. Lux's birthday and the Lord of Lux was about to address his followers.

He brought her up on the platform with him, the club goers groaning in frustration as the music stopped.

"Now, now ladies and gentleman. Lucifer Morningstar will have none of that!" He was smiling and laughter went around the audience. His arm was around her shoulders, almost around her neck like he was possessing her. His other hand, held a glass of champagne which had somehow found itself to him. "Now you lot", he started, gently nodding towards the crowd, "are here to do one and only one thing and to celebrate the birthday of this wonderful place". A cheer went up and Chloe could not help but smile at how at home and happy he looked. "I know Lux is rather underage, but she does enjoy a good time, so from now, all of your drinks are on her and just enjoy yourselves!"

The cheer that had gone up redoubled and with a nod from him to the other end of the room to the DJ, the music was louder than ever. He downed the glass. "Now", he said turning to her as they stayed on the platform. They were very visible. "I think you owe me something",

"I do?" she replied, surprised.

"Mmmm" Lucifer responding, taking her head in his hands. Chloe was not sure what to expect other than he was trying to prove a point it seemed. "Its jealously", he said, his lips an inch from hers. "they want me, they can't have me. The one person who has me is you". She expected to receive a forceful kiss, but instead she barely felt the caress on her lips. He was in her hands, so to speak, when it came to boundaries and tonight was not to be ruined. She forgot about the smudged lipstick but had no intention of indulging what seemed to be exhibitionist tendencies. Hell, it was not that; she knew it existed as plain as day and very much in her face.

"Find me a glass" she ordered.

Two minutes later, they were back on the dance floor. It was a very 90s vibe tonight it seemed and she particularly was swept away by the packed group and had no choice but to move with them. Ever so quietly he moved them towards the edge of the dance floor so he could survey all he owned. Chloe, however now had her back to him and she felt an arm snake around her waist. Lucifer stepped back; it certainly wasn't him, but he was rather relieved that it seemed to be someone she knew.

"Genie?!" Chloe exclaimed, the other women enveloping her in a hug as he looked on.

"In the flesh" the other woman laughed. "Well I never expected to see you in place like this!" The two looked so happy to see each other as their arms stayed firmly around each other's shoulders.

"Well I have reasons," Chloe responded, turning towards him. "Genie, this is Lucifer Morningstar".

"THE Lucifer Morningstar?" she replied and he could help seeing the rather smug look Chloe had on her face.

"In the flesh" he said, taking the other women's hand to shake.

"How? I never knew you knew him..." Genie commentated, feeling Chloe's arm go around her to whisper something in her ear. Lucifer saw the women's eyes go wide, staring up at him and his confused, hesitant smile must have said it all. He heard a low whistle. "Well, you go girl," she stared, "you just get in there...jeez." Genie was laughing now and as Chloe looked up at him wearing even more of a devilsome face than he could ever muster up. "You call me" she continued to Chloe, pushing a business card into her hand from her bag, "and you can tell me it all...in far greater detail!"

With that she was gone back into the heaving crowd. "And who might I ask was that?" he questioned.

"Genie. She used to work at the station" Chloe replied, putting the card in her own bag."Civilian staff before she had too many babies to count". Her hair was losing its straightness in the warmth of the room and had that slight wave developing he found he was preferring.

"Hmmm" he replied, pulling her close to him again. "What did you tell her?"

"You are nosy", Chloe responded, trying to force him back properly onto the dance floor.

"Not nosy." His voice was indignant. "Curious".

Chloe shook her head. She was not for telling, but he was not having it. She stepped back, determined to dance, instead he pulled her back to his space like a tug of war. "You can't deny me". Chloe did not miss how intimidating he sounded, but she found the Devil had buttons and this one was easy to find. She shook her head, smiling ethereally up at him, now holding onto both of his wrists. "I can". _Flirting, hmmm?_ "Can we go and dance someplace else if not here?" she asked.

"Somewhere private?" he suggested, knowing exactly where she was thinking. She simply raised her eyes to the ceiling in silent signal and grabbing her hand, he led her through the throng to the lift.

The silence of lift against noise of the club was such an immense alteration that for the first time that evening, Chloe could hear the ringing in her ears. She almost felt slightly deaf as she landed against the corner of the lift realising that he had pulled her in, pushing her towards the wall. He had his back to her, pushing the button for the top floor. The lift juddered into life and Chloe watched the numbers tick up on the panel, wondering why he was still standing with his back to her. As he stood for far too long, Chloe genuinely felt she had done something wrong; said something under the guise of alcohol that offended him. The change in mood was obvious and she was trapped in a lift with the Devil.

She saw him touch the panel again and hover his fingers over the 'stop' button. Her heart was racing. "Lucifer?" The lift ground to halt somewhere nearly floor ten.

He turned around; Chloe trying to push herself into the unremitting solidness of the corner. No matter how much she loved him, there was still that element of him that scared her. She had tried to turn it into arousal but no, it was still fear. Maybe in time that would change.

"What did you tell her?" he asked. His voice was calm, collected and she was confused.

"I.." she started, licking her lips. Her hands were gripping her clutch bag; knuckles unintentionally white.

"Tell me", he continued, stepping towards her. He was with reaching distance but had no intention of touching quite yet, even though he could almost hear the blood pounding around her body. "Tell me what you told her".

Something decided to take her over and Chloe stepped closer, shutting the gap between them, trying to shut away, push away the nagging. Her fingertips touched the buckle of his belt. "I told her..." she started, swallowing nervously, "that I was...that I was". She pressed her lips together searching for the word to sanitise. She stretched her back, faced up to him and jumped, damn the consequences. "I told her I was fucking you tonight". She looked down noting her own hand still resting on his belt.

A few seconds of silence enveloped her, before she heard him snort with laughter and he stepped back. "What?!" she exclaimed, her head flying up.

"I heard you when you said it!" He was laughing properly now standing on the other wall. "Your face..."

"You absolute shit!" she shouted, moving and taking swing at him with her bag, smacking him on the arm, him putting his hand up and rubbing where she hit him. "You let me think you were angry...you pig!"

"Oink?" he offered, eyes bright and wife, knowing he was provoking her.

Chloe gritted her teeth and dumped the bag on the floor. She was shaking her head, but he could see she was trying not laugh herself as she turned and faced the wall, trying to compose herself. Before he could step forward to apologise, she swung back around, her face now like stone and pushed him in the stomach. She felt safer in the lift with just them, but before she could speak he interrupted her.

"So you like a little violence Detective?" he purred. "This is new, but I am sure I can accommodate this new kink of yours..." He was wearing a grin she had seen far too many times already in public and in private, and her body began to hum again as he dragged his eyes up and down her, drinking her in.

"No" she replied, sliding her palm down from his belt over the zipper of his pants, just putting enough pressure on that he got the hint. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her other hand hover over the 'down' button on the panel. _The button to take them back to the club._ "But I guess I was wrong when I said it. Certainly wrong after that little performance from you".

"Hmmm" Lucifer responded, confident she was not shutting him down, but he could take a little of her awkwardness and her obvious attempts at winding him up. "Oh really?" he continued, pushing her hand further onto his trousers and breathing pointedly as her fingers flexed. "You really think that's the case?" He released her wrist but her palm stayed where it was, massaging and teasing as she could feel how effective her touch was on him. Her other hand was still lingering over the lift panel in a vague threat to cut matters incredibly short.

She undid his belt buckle with one hand, sliding her fingers up and over his abdomen underneath his shirt; the muscles moving underneath his skin. "Woman, you will kill me one day", he said under his breath. It was almost a mutter but with those words, she stepped away again, away from the panel and against the opposite wall, her eyes glowing.

The object of his desire was standing with her ankles crossed and hands clasped together too. He had had enough of the flirting and she felt his hand slide around her neck, lips crashing onto hers as her arms flew around his neck again. She could kiss him for hours on end, feeling his tongue touch hers, before he began to devour the skin of her neck. Her body moved against him of its own accord as he found that spot that always, without fail, sent her sideways. Lucifer could hear her breathing his name in his ear, interspersed with ever so quiet intakes of breath.

"No chance, Detective" she heard as the sensation on her neck caused her to shiver, "no chance in proverbial Hell are you getting out of this building tonight". He spun her around with her squealing in shock and she felt the opposite wall behind her back again.

One hand of his left her waist and she felt the lift jump and shudder back into life again.

It was moving up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe followed him out when the lift arrived at its destination; stumbling slightly in her heels at his quick pace as he almost ran down the narrow corridor. He glanced back at her, but did not slow down. The wait of the lift, where he had simply kissed her, nothing more and the walk did nothing to quell the fact that in a few minutes time she would probably find herself pinned by his much stronger body against some solid object. Lucifer punched in a code for the room. She recognised it now. She had been up here when he first returned from Hell.

_"You can get up to all kinds in here and no-one has a clue..."_

His hand was tight around her wrist and the moment the door was safely closed he spun her round and forced her to step a step back and she hit the wall, dropping her bag. He took both of her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head. Chloe fought him for a moment as she wanted, _needed_, to touch him but with a 'no' from him she simply let him hold her there. For now at least as his lips attacked her neck.

She managed somehow, by making a rather delicious noise that certainly did not sound like her, to make her escape whilst he was distracted. She shot out from his side towards the floor to ceiling window. Fingertips touching the thick glass, Chloe saw everyone downstairs. She had not realised or appreciated that the glass had a slight tilt to it so she was leaning forward.

"You know that is one way glass" he offered, lurking behind her.

"I know", she replied, still watching the heaving bodies downstairs, "and I imagine you oversaw the plans yourself!"

"Now you will have to retract that Madam!" he replied, running a fingertip up and down her spine, studying her skin as he spoke. "These were here before I bought the place. I just happened to clean them up and furnish them".

"And find them useful!" she teased.

"Well a Devil can try..." he responded, when a second later she felt him lean against her, one hand pulling her hair away from her neck.

Chloe tutted and pushed backwards in an effort to create some space, but he had no intention of budging. She shivered as his fingertips ghosted over her shoulder, breathing gently on her neck with just the faintest of touches from his lips. "Lucifer..." It was barely a breath.

"Yes?" he responded although in reality it was of a 'yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees'.

"Not this way", Chloe just about managed to splutter. Whilst he clearly enjoyed being an exhibitionist she did not and even though no-one could see her, she could still see them. It set her mind to wander to calling a halt to it all.

Before she could think any further she felt her hair being scooped up from the other side of her neck, watching his longer fingers in the reflection on the glass. He was silent. "Lucifer?" she asked, turning head to the left just so she could see him but only for a brief second. In fact, she saw him disappear out of her line of vision and kneel on the floor.

"What are you...?"

"Sssshhhh"

A second later, she felt the skirts of the dress being pulled roughly up, a coolness hitting her thighs. The minor panic she had felt at her perception of exposure, dissipated for a second.

"Granny pants" he offered, hooking his thumbs underneath the material at her hips and yanking them down and off her ankles. Chloe managed to raise one or two worlds of objection back at him –they were not _that _bad - before both of his hands rested on the backs of her thighs, thumbs stretching her skin to expose her to him and as his tongue began an exploration. Chloe felt a thud ringing through her as she banged her head on the glass, wondering if anyone had heard. He knew perfectly well which buttons to press – quite literally in this case – as she tried to find some purchase on the glass, fingertips pressing. She felt her leg being nudged to one side and his tongue delve deeper inside.

"Jesus..." she offered, pushing back again.

"Close, but no banana" he mumbled as he felt her body twitch and a laugh emanate from her middle.

"Yes, but..." she started, struggling to find her words as he continued to tease her. "I want... my...banana". She felt Lucifer laugh too but the vibration sent a different shockwave through her and she rolled her hips as he found that spot that always, never failing, sent her skywards. A little whimper escaped her, her palms flat on the glass and her head falling between her outstretched arms as he continued to tease her. His touch was that light that Chloe was desperately pushing back in a vain attempt to gain more contact. For a moment, Lucifer complied, pressing closer to her, revelling in those little gasps of breath he could induce from her. All of a sudden he left her as she groaned in frustration. Something caused him stand up – maybe it was her entreaties before or most likely the almost soul-destroying need to have her wrapped around him - to first shrug off his jacket and then walk backwards towards the settee that was in there. "Come on then" he said, his voice like the sweetest most addictive honey as it dripped with desire. "If you want your forbidden fruit you have to work for it". She heard the clank of his belt buckle hit the floor and he kicked his trousers into the same heap as the jacket. A moment later he was sitting on the settee, his body and arms outstretched towards her. "Sit".

Chloe nearly made a joke about how cocky he was being; the Lord of all he surveyed (including her) but before she opened her mouth she realised how much of an invitation for lurid comment it was taking into account the fact he was more that ready to continue.

As she walked the dress fell a little but as she sat on his legs, making herself thoroughly comfortable, he helped it back around her waist. Lucifer reached for her; a hand taking hold of her hair, now looking rather disorderly as she kissed his cheeks, mouth, eyelids, anywhere she could find. "You're mine Lucifer Morningstar. All mine."

"I know I am", he breathed, pushing his hips against her as she heard a long, calming breath.

"No more little sluts throwing themselves at you, ignoring me". She was still peppering his face with kisses; his hands wrapped in her hair.

"No more" he mumbled, as she began to undo his shirt, spreading her palms out over his chest, her thumbs repeatedly catching his nipples causing him to give a sharp intake of breath. The need within him was overwhelming and he left her hair and lifted her so she was suspended above his hips. "No more, not one" he repeated the words disappearing into a groan as ran her closed fingers over his length, rubbing her thumb on that little spot her tongue had found once that caused him to swear and curse. She guided him inside her. "You, the D...Devil's wife," he said as he ran his palms up the skin of her thighs and held onto her hips, pushing her down so he was fully sheathed within her, feeling her nails dig into his chest. He kept holding on pressing on her pelvis as she moved, rolling above him chasing a release that tonight was easy to find.

He wanted this to last but the teasing of the evening meant that was a 'no'. Chloe gripped the back of the settee either side of his head and, as she began to move, he felt the unmistakable sensation of her body beginning to pulse and flutter around him. His hands left her hips, in some vain attempt to distract her, and tried to pull her dress down but it was tightly trapped with her arms the way they were. He took her by the wrists and Chloe slowed down. "What?" she asked slightly panicked that he had perhaps heard something outside.

"Nothing" he smiled, going to pull the sleeves at her shoulders but they would not move for the second time. Instead, she flipped her hair out of the way and undid the tie at the back of her neck that was holding the whole thing up. "Ah..." he noticed slightly embarrassed. She was quietly laughing at him. With all the experience he had of undressing women Lucifer should have realised, but he was slightly distracted.

Chloe pulled down the sleeves of the dress so it was all in puddle around her waist, behind her he could still see the lights of the club as they swept around the building. Blues and yellows highlighted the glass and the gold in her hair.

"Perfect" he breathed, both hands reaching up to engulf her breasts, massaging, rolling and pulling at both her nipples knowing precisely what that did to her. What he had not reckoned on though just how close to completion she actually was. Forcing her hips down again her hands hit his chest with a slap as her head fell forward, leaning her forehead on his.

"Fu..". She couldn't even force out an expletive as her body clamped around his but he held on her hips again, moving her himself trying to send her away a second time before she could recover her sensibilities. Her response was to lift her head and smile at him, resisting. It was a devious smile as she deliberately, consciously tightened her muscles around him. Kegels came in useful it seemed and she squeezed around him several times, tightening on each movement of her hips before she saw the red flash in his eyes. A thousands thoughts were racing through his mind, mostly just how in charge of the Devil the Detective actually was and he was itching for release. He closed his eyes. Lucifer could barely breathe.

"Open them" she whispered leaning close to his ear. "I want to see them". He knew she had developed a 'thing' but Lucifer was really not quite sure what to make of it after her troubles, but he did, teeth pressing into his lip as a smile twitched at hers and his heart felt as though it was about to explode. Heat was permeating off him as each second went by. Chloe was totally in control of him, she rocked forward and back seeing his stomach muscles tense as her body started to throb again forgetting her tease as need took over every aspect of her being. Her back bowed, forcing herself closer to him and his body gave way to her, letting out a curse in an unknown language.

Lucifer wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to his chest, one hand wrapped around her waist and the other tangled in her hair. The change of angle of her hips that this induced caused a sudden intake of shaky breath from her and he pressed his head back into the cushion at the unexpected sensation from deep inside her. "I might blaspheme one of these days then where would we be...?" Lucifer muttered only to cause her to laugh; the judder of her body causing another sharp spike of pleasure in him as he clamped his eyes shut.

Neither said a word as their breathing slowed and she felt him press an open mouthed kiss to her neck. Lucifer opened his eyes again, smoothing his palms down her back to reach her dress. He could feel she was suddenly cold and she sat up, feeding her arms lazily through the dress before he tied it back at the nape of her neck. He stayed deep inside her, not moving, just feeling the way her body shifted, the occasional twitch of her muscles causing him to catch his breath as she recovered herself.

Underneath them, the club was still heaving, dancing, bouncing, throbbing to the beat and Chloe leant forward, her hair enveloping him, kissing him, taking on a gentle exploration, letting her body wind down. "I do love you" she whispered.

Chloe could count on one hand how many times he had told her that he loved her these past few months. He knew he struggled with affection but those times that he did? Well she treasured every single one of them. Chloe stood up letting him slide from her body. She was still in her heels and she pulled the dress down to cover herself, walking across to the window placing her palms on the glass again, surveying all that was below her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw his shirt hit the pile of clothes already on the floor and fully naked, he stepped behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"Next time" he started, breathing the words into her ear. "When we come here to dance, you have to make me a promise".

"Go on" Chloe replied, immediately suspicious.

"Next time" Lucifer repeated, "next time we come here to dance, I expect to see you here, just like this, because this is how I'm going to have you".

She closed her eyes, a vision flashing in front of her of the heaving club and her leaning on the window, knowing she could see them but not see her as she cursed his name. Chloe spun around, running a fingernail up his thigh and the hormonal high causing her to be brave. "You have a deal". He kissed her once and stepped away.

"Dealing with the devil can be a dangerous thing" he laughed, turning and picking his trousers up from the floor.

"Don't I know it..." she replied, pulling on those sensible knickers again and picking up her clutch bag from where it had been dumped so they could go back downstairs .

"Don't I just know it!?"

**FIN** **\- Thank you for all your reviews and encouragement lovely people. It is so appreciated. Now to think up a new story...:) **


End file.
